Camera Phone
by LicoriceTeaWithNoButter
Summary: While searching for somewhere for Lili to "relieve" herself, Basch and Lili stumble upon something they may not have wanted to find... [Corpse Party!AU]


**_Corpse Party_****and ****_Hetalia_**** both belong to their respective owners.**

Basch looked at the boarded up door in front of him and then at the nail puller in his hand. He felt Lili's grip on the fabric of his uniform tighten, and could hear her feet making soft noises as the rose and hit the ground in a continuous pattern. Basch brought the nail puller up to the door, and tediously pulled out each individual nail that held the door shut. Once the final nail was removed and the boards fell to the ground causing a small cloud of dust to come up, the Swiss student kicked open the door and focused his attention to his younger sibling.

"The bathroom is open now, Lili. There is no need for you to keep it all in you anymore." Lili's big green eyes still had a few crystal tears in them, but she nodded and released Basch's uniform.

"Danke, bruder…" Basch nodded and guided Lili into the boy's bathroom. The wood on the floor was still the same way, rotting and falling apart in some areas. A sink was located to the right of the entrance, and a few rusting urinals were placed a little farther down on the same side. The stalls were missing, and in their place was simply a hole. Basch's face twisted up in slight disgust and anger, and Lili's face contorted into that of despair, causing the girl to pull on her dress and whimper as tears slid down her cheeks.

"No… stalls…?" The Swiss moved his head to see Lili's face, and quickly kneeled down and placed a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Is your situation dire?" Lili didn't respond, and Basch sighed. "Lili, if you must go, I can leave and let you take care of whatever business you need to take care of."

Lili's eyes widen in horror, and the tears began to flow down her cheeks at a faster pace. "No! …I can hold it a little longer, big bruder…" Basch looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Alright. But if you truly must go, just go." Lili nodded in understanding, and then gave out a squeak, her knees coming together. Basch got up and reached for her hand, Lili grabbing it without hesitation. The duo quickly navigated across the bathroom and back outside to the hallway, taking care of stepping over the fallen boards that were scattered across the front of the entrance.

Making their way down the hall and back to the staircase, Basch tried not to wince at Lili's snivels as they walked down the stairs, Lili tripping every-so-often and Basch carefully catching her and guiding her down. Once at the end, they walked across the board that let them back into yet another hallway that was one of infinity.

The sound and flash of a camera stopped the siblings from continuing any farther. It was so near. No one was here before, how come now there was another living being in this space? Walking slowly towards the origin of the flash, Basch and Lili saw a figure in the darkness, and upon reaching the mysterious outline, the features of dark brown hair, a prominent strand of hair, and glasses identified the person. A look of relief was on their face, and a phone held in their hands.

"Roderich?" Roderich's face turned into a look of surprise as he turned to face the two. "You're fine!" Roderich tried to regain his composure and speak to Basch.

"B-Basch! Yes, you are well then, too, I suppose?" Once he regained all of his composure, he spoke once again. "I'm just relieved that someone else from the class is here, too." Basch nodded, the narrowed his eyes. Why was Roderich taking pictures…? His head turned to the side, and he took a step back in horror. Lili turned to see what it was, and let out a loud scream before running a little way's up the narrow hall and collapsing to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and covering her ears, closing her eyes and beginning to cry.

The remains of what appeared to be a person were on the wall and floor. It was obviously pulverized by something, and blood was still dripping down, falling onto the remaining parts in small crimson drops.

"Wh-what… was… that a… person?!" Roderich nodded solemnly at Basch's question.

"Obviously pulverized by something or someone. There seems to be breast meat in the remains, however, so it was most likely a female." Basch's sweat dropped at the Austrian's observations, allowing his mouth the hand open just slightly. "Repulsive, isn't it? Makes my stomach sick…"

"J-ja…" Basch cleared his throat. "Have you seen anyone else here in the hallways?" Roderich shook his head.

"No. I have yet to encounter another organism besides you and Lili here." Basch nodded in understanding. "But… have you seen… Elizaveta, by any chance? Ever since I woke up a few moments ago, I've been searching for her."

"No. You are the only one that we've found."

"Alright. How about we set up a meeting place? We could tell anyone we meet to go to room 1-A and meet us there."

"Yes, we'll do that." Roderich nodded and headed off, away from Basch and Lili.

"Big… bruder… was that... vomit…?" Basch looked alarmed at Lili's question, and quickly turned her to look at the wall in front of them, opposite of the remains.

"It was nothing, Lili. Let's not worry about it." Lili's eyes widened though and she stepped back.

"Then… why was he… taking pictures of it…?"

Basch began to usher Lili away out of the hallway. "I'm sure it was for a good reason. We can't just assume, now can we?" Lili shook her head and Basch regained his usual determined look. "Now let's go and find you a bathroom."

**Inspired by ****_Corpse Party_**** and set in the AU. If you would like more one-shots in this AU, comment and tell the scenario. [Another big help is what ****_Hetalia_**** character(s) replace the ****_Corpse Party_**** character(s)]**


End file.
